Just The Way You Are
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Con su simple sonrisa era capaz de hacer que mi vida, tomará un sentido. POrque eres maravillosa, así como eres...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni lo que viene siendo Vocaloid, Utauloid, y todo derivado que termine en "oid" Solo soy creadora de la trama. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y con el puro mero placer de lectura y escritura.**

**Disfrútalo****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sountrack: Just the Way you areBruno Mars**

* * *

><p><strong>Just the way You Are.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mirarla día con día era la dicha que la vida y Dios me habían dado. Observar como mi que pequeña niña se convertía día con día en una bella mujer, era lo más maravilloso que podía ver.

Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, mi hermana Teto se vino a vivir conmigo, porque, desde que éramos unos críos ambos fuimos unidos, éramos uña y mugre; por otra parte mis padres le habían dado la libertad de escoger en donde podría vivir y estudiar y ahora que yo era un adulto responsable, era momento de volver a juntarnos. Mi hermana Teto, tenía diecisiete años, estudiaba la preparatoria y vivía conmigo; ambos compartíamos una relación saludable de hermanos; o al menos eso ella creía; yo por mi parte, tenía veintidós años, estudiaba la universidad y trabajaba medio tiempo para poder solventar los gastos de la casa y algunas necesidades de ambos. Pero yo a diferencia de mi hermana, vivía enamorado de ella; desde que le vi por primera vez después de años. Pero sinceramente, le amaba desde que ambos éramos niños.

Sus ojos… ¡oh sus bellos ojos! Aquellos ojos violetas en donde yo me reflejaba completamente, aquellos ojos en donde podía ver su alma directamente, aquellos ojos que; con una simple mirada me decían más que mil palabras. Su sonrisa, ¡Su bella sonrisa! Aquella que te dejaba sin aliento por horas, blanca y pura como la nieve sincera como las palabras de un niño; amaba esa sonrisa, esa que, cada vez que me veía me la dedicaba y llegaba a lo profundo de sus bellos orbes. Toda ella me encantaba.

-Hoy te ves bien… _Hermanita_.- comenté pasando aun lado de ella cerca de la cocina.

-¡Calla!- dijo sonrojada.- Solo lo dices porque eres mi hermano mayor y debes cuidarme.

-No.- me detuve y la miré a los ojos.- Lo digo en serio.

Me miro seria por unos momentos, y después sonrió nerviosa.

-Claro, lo que tú digas Ted.- dicho esto se fue a su habitación.

¿Acaso no se creía bella? ¡Dios! Ella era una chica hermosa, la más hermosa que podría conocer en toda mi existencia –claro haciendo aun lado de que ella era mi hermana- para mis ojos, no había una mujer más bella que ella ¿Y ella creía que solo era juego por mi parte?

Estaba loca. Todos los días le decía que era bella, y ella solo contestaba riendo "Si, Ted, lo que digas" eso me frustraba. Y mucho. ¿Quién en su sano juicio ignoraría a esa chica tan bella?

-Tierra llamando a Ted.- dijo moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro.- ¿En donde andas?

-Perdona, me fui.- conteste regresando a mis asuntos.

-Se nota.- contesto, después se sentó a mi lado en el sillón, prendió la televisión y comenzó a ver videos musicales.

Pasaron cinco minutos y ella ya se retorcía en el mueble ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba nerviosa? Traté de no prestarle atención y seguí realizando mi trabajo en la computadora portátil, pero me desconcentraba el ruido que Teto producía con sus dedos al tronárselos. Suspiré cansado y deje la maquina en la mesita de la sala.

-¿qué tienes?- pregunté finalmente masajeándome una sien.

-N-Nada- contesto "viendo" la televisión.

-¿Segura?- subí mis piernas a la mesita y me acomode para escucharla.

-Bueno…-murmuro.- ¿Crees que soy un buen prospecto?

-Claro que… ¿Cómo?- dije sobresaltado y dando un pequeño brinco

-Que Si soy un buen prospecto.- repitió.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dije cauteloso.

-Limítate a responder Ted.

-Bueno, si solo quieres que me limite a responder lo haré. Si, eres un buen prospecto.

-¿Por qué?- dijo mirándome por primera vez en ese rato. Su rostro estaba ligeramente teñido de carmín.- ¿Ted?

-Simplemente porque eres adorable.- dije sin poder contenerme y le bese la mejilla. Su rostro era todo un poema de confusión y solo atine a reírme.- Eres inocente, divertida, agradable, linda, tierna, muy curiosa y eres groseramente bella.

-Eso… ¿Debo de tomarlo como un halago?- pregunto jugando con su falda.

-Si Teto.- respondí mientras me levantaba y agarraba mi maquina.- Además, el que no se enamoré de ti, sería un completo idiota.

Y remate dándole otro beso en la misma mejilla.

"_Eres un grandísimo idiota, la confundirás"_ me decía una voz.

"_Naah, hiciste lo correcto, para que vea quien la ama de verdad" _decía otra voz.

Solo, negué y camine a mi habitación. No importaba si ella me amaba sería feliz; pero, si ella amaba a alguien más, sería feliz, porque ella es feliz. Me acosté en mi cama y comencé a darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Dejar que esto siguiera ¿o de una vez por todas hablarle claro a ella y decirle que le amaba? No, sería un error si le decía que ella me interesaba.

-Hay, Teto…-murmuré al borde del sueño.- Si, me vieras como lo hago yo…

.

.

.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, el ruido de la lluvia me había despertado y más aparte unos débiles y tímidos golpes en mi puerta. Con pereza me levante; me quite las ropas que traía y me coloque una camisa para dormir, después con paso lento fui directo a la puerta para ver que necesitaba Teto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije medio dormido.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo, Ted?- dijo con voz baja y envuelta en una cobija verde.

-¿La tormenta?- ella solo se limito a mover la cabeza.- Pasa pequeña.

-Gracias.- sonrió y me beso en la mejilla.

Ahora yo era el que tenía cara de póker. Cuando paso, cerré la puerta y la miré por un rato ahí; recargado sobre la misma, ella –sin percatarse de que le observaba- acomodo la cama y se quito la cobija para ponerla sobre las demás sabanas, ella traía una lindísima pijama color lila, pantalón de seda y su blusa era estilo kimono, también de seda. Su cabello que por lo regular siempre lo traía en dos coletillas, ahora estaba suelto y peinado, fácil le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Bostezo y se acomodo en la cama; después me miro y sonrió feliz.

-¿Qué ves?- pregunto, feliz. Demasiado para mi gusto.

-Nada.- me limite a responder. Fui hacía la cama y me acosté con ella- Duerme bien Teto

-Igual tu, Ted.- y me abrazo, yo solo me limite a rodearla con mi brazo derecho y mirar profundamente el techo.- ¿Teto?

-Dime.- dijo divertida y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Estoy feliz.- respondió con mucha alegría.

-¿Puedo saber porque?- me limite a preguntar mientras sobre mi cabeza apretaba mi puño, algo molesto.

-Si.- murmuró, después soltó risitas y me contesto.- El chico que me gusta se ha fijado en mí. O eso creo...

-Ah…- conteste molesto y desanimado.- Que… Bien.- murmuré

-Si…-murmuró ella con un repentino cambio de voz.- Pero no sé si yo a él le interese… Es, digamos algo extraño y difícil lo nuestro.

-Si no lo hace; será un idiota.- conteste tratando de controlar mi voz.- Verás que se dará algo entre ustedes.

-Eso espero, lo quiero mucho, es muy cercano a mi y…-después se tapo la boca y se rio.- Olvídalo, buenas noches Ted.

-Buenas noches Teto.

.

.

.

.

-Debo irme Teto.- decía a toda prisa- El desayuno esta en la mesa, todo esta listo, inclusive te deje lo que pues hacer de comer, yo llegaré por la tarde.

-¿Tienes que irte?- dijo haciendo un puchero aún adormilada.

Me detuve enfrente de la puerta y giré a verla. Sonreí; ella jamás cambiaría, y eso, eso amaba de ella.

-Teto.- murmuré.- Tengo que ir a trabajar y después iré a ver algo a la universidad, prometo no tardar mucho.

-¿Seguro?- dijo mirándome profundamente.

-Claro, ahora, si tienes cosas que hacer, solo avísame ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.- asintió feliz.- Aunque es sábado, dudo que tenga algo que hacer.

-Bueno, debo irme.- le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero ella me detuvo.- ¿Qué?

-Te quiero Ted.- dijo sonrojada

-También te quiero Teto.- y le di un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y corrí a mi empleo.

En el trabajo unas cuantas chicas me pedían que saliéramos a pasear, a tomar un café o mínimo a entablar una conversación; pero yo, solo me limitaba a rechazarlas delicadamente ya que yo no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas, más que en mi bella Teto. Al salir del trabajo, corrí a la universidad a entregar mis trabajos finales y poder librarme de la escuela por un largo tiempo, en el trayecto me encontré con mi mejor amigo de la infancia; Honne Dell.

-¿Tan apurado andas?- pregunto divertido

-Cállate, es el ultimo trabajo, tu deberías de andar en las mismas.- respondí caminando hacia la sala de maestros.

-Ya entregue mis trabajos, así que; no debo preocuparme.- dijo colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras me acompañaba.

-Claro.- murmuré.- Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro ¿Cuál?

- Tu… Suponiendo, hagamos una hipótesis- él se rio y yo también.- Hipotéticamente hablando, te gusta tu hermana…

-¿Haku?- dijo incrédulo

-Es una hipótesis, idiota.- comenté molesto.- Espera

-Claro.

Entré al salón y esperé a que un maestro en turno me los recibiera y de paso me los calificará, pero al ver que no llegaba nadie, los deje sobre una pila de trabajos de mi misma licenciatura. Salí y en una banca se encontraba mi amigo fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo de menta.

-Continuemos.- dije sentándome a lado de él.-

-Claro, soy todo oídos.- comentó dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Bueno, supongamos que tu estás enamorado de Haku.- hizo una mueca.- Supongamos, la amas por como es, por su forma de ser, por lo divertida, linda, tierna, inocente que es…-se limito a mirarme.- En pocas palabras la amas por ser la mujer que es, por lo maravillosa y única que puede llegar a ser; pero ella esta enamorada, o al menos interesada –murmuré- en otro chico, ¿Qué harías?

-¿Hipotéticamente hablando?- dijo divertido

-Si, claro, hipotéticamente hablando.

-Le ayudaría con esa persona.- comentó tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo. Me miró por unos segundos, y continuo- Digo, sí ella está interesada en una persona que no soy yo, y se ve que es feliz. Creo que aunque sacrifique mi felicidad, tendría una pequeña recompensa por ayudarla. Claro todo esto si hablamos hipotéticamente…

-¿A que te refieres?- dije sin entender.

-Vamos, no nos hagamos mensos.- dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.- Tú estás enamorado de Teto. Y ella por lo que acabas de decir está interesada en alguien más ¿No es cierto?

Suspiré frustrado y baje la cabeza.

-Tienes razón hermano. ¿No lo ves mal?- pregunté algo temeroso.- Digo, final de cuentas es… incesto.

-Nah, creo que es algo normal.- de nuevo encendió otro cigarrillo y se cruzo de piernas.- Siempre eh sido de la idea de que no importa si es hombre o mujer, si es tu hermano, tu tío o quien sea; que solo importa si realmente lo que sientes por esa persona es amor.

-Nunca te conocí en esa faceta, Dell.- dije molestándolo un poco.

-Eres imbécil.- dijo mirándome de mala manera.- Cuando uno quiere ayudarte tu sales con esas tonterías.

-Lo siento… Yo…

-Lo sé, estás nervioso.- Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, se puso de pie y agrego.- Ve Romeo, debes de decirle lo que sientes por ella. Si no quieres que alguien más lo haga.

-Gracias.- Contesté sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

-Para eso somos los amigos.- Y dicho esto emprendió camino fuera de la universidad.

Miré el reloj de muñeca que traía, era un poco temprano aún. Así que decidí a ir a comprar algo de comida china y llevarla a casa para comer con Teto. Cuando llegue a la casa, la tarde había pasado y había empezado el crepúsculo señalando que otro día más estaba por terminar. Al entrar a la casa, me percate de que estaba casi a oscuras, solo estaba encendido el televisor y sobre la mesa del centro se encontraba un plato con cereales.

-Condenada… No comió.- refunfuñe.- ¿Teto? ¿Teto?- le comencé a llamar pero obtuve respuesta.

Deje las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa del comedor, y fui en su búsqueda. Lo que era la cocina, el estudio, el baño y su habitación estaban solos. Inclusive la sala estaba desierta, solo había rastros de cereales y el televisor encendido.

-¿Teto?- pregunté un poco más preocupado.- ¡Teto!

No obtuve respuesta. El único lugar que no había revisando era mi habitación. Con el corazón en la mano y el alma casi saliendo de mí ser corrí a mi habitación y la abrí de golpe. Ahí sobre la cama acostada –aun en pijama- se encontraba Teto. Estaba cobijada con aquel cobertor verde y abrazaba algo. Me acerqué lentamente para verla más de cerca y divise entre sus brazos una fotografía mía. Dormido.

Al verla abrazando tan devotamente esa fotografía, y verla sonreír en sueños, hizo que el córame diera un vuelco. ¿Acaso ella…? Pero también me percate de que a lado de ella había una caja de pañuelos. Estuvo llorando. ¿Pero porque?

Me senté en el borde de la cama y acaricie sus cabellos. Ella suspiro y sonrío un poco más.

-Te quiero Ted…-murmuró en sueños.

Sonreí. Quizás estaba haciéndome muchas ilusiones, pero… Tenía que arriesgarme. Le moví cuidadosamente para despertarla, ella al sentir los movimientos apretó más la foto contra su pecho y abrió poco a poco los ojos. Cuando su vista se enfocó en mi, Me sonrió y se soltó a llorar.

-Ted.- dijo apenas en un susurró y me abrazó.

-¿Teto?- pregunté algo intranquilo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...yo...yo…- decía contra mi pecho mientras más lloraba.

Solo me limité a abrazarla y acariciar su bella cabellera rojiza. Sus llantos comenzaron a cesar y después más tranquila levanto la vista, sus ojos violetas estaban rojos por el llanto, pero en ellos había un sentimiento que jamás podría haber descrito como diferente al que pensé que era: Amor. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le acerque poco a poco, sin quitarle la vista de encima, ella entre abrió los labios y su aliento caliente se mezclaba con el mío.

-Ted...-suspiro.

-Teto…-

Y nos fundimos en un beso tierno y casto. Sus labios temblorosos, exploraban los míos impacientes por conocer más de ella. Cuando el aire hizo falta, ambos nos separamos y pegamos nuestras frentes. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas están teñidas de carmín y sonreí abiertamente.

-Ahora lo sé.- dijo de la nada.

-¿Qué?

-El chico que me gusta me ama.- respondió.

-…

Me miró y sonrió, sus ojos eran dos orbes con un brillo especial.

-La persona que amo, eres tú Ted.- dijo susurrando y bajando la cabeza.- Aunque no sabía como sacar el tema… Pero desde que vivo aquí contigo, descubrí que no había nadie mejor para mí que no fueras tú. Pero tenía tanto miedo…

-Teto.- le puse u dedo sobre sus labios. Ella obedeció.- Yo te amo desde que éramos niños. Mucho antes de que nos alejaran. Cuando regresaste a vivir conmigo, me sentía completamente feliz y sentía que de nuevo mi vida tomaba ese sentido. Cuando llegaste y te vi, el amor que había guardado se desbordo cuando te vi, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa… Todo; pero lo que más termino de enamorarme fue tu personalidad.

-Ted…-decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te quiero, desde le primer momento en que te conocí.- confesé.

-Te Quiero Ted.

Y nos volvimos a besar. Sellando así nuestra confesión de amor. Era por eso que a ella la amaba, era por eso que la adoraba, porque era maravillosa así como ella era. Su sonrisa… era más blanca y pura que la nieve deteniendo el tiempo y espacio; sus ojos… aquellos bellos orbes violetas con los cuales me miraba y tenían un brillo especial.

Ella era hermosa, y se lo decía día con día. Nada cambiaría de ti. Porque eres perfecta así como eres. Cuando te conocí, el mundo dejo de girar y entonces, encontré el sentido de mi existencia: Por y para ti.

Porque eres maravillosa así como eres.

Porque solo te Amo a ti. Así como eres.

Porque la razón de mi vivir. Eres tú.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Este fic lo tenia en mente desde hace tiempo, solo que por "x o y" razón no lo hice. Y hasta ahora estoy aquí. *-* amo esta pareja, adoro a Ted y a Teto. Sobre todo a mi niña Teto :DD<em>

_En fin, Bruno Mars es una buena inspiración. ¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno, malo o regular? D:_

_Presionen al botoncito del Review y dejen su comentario :D_

_Matta ne~!_

_Andyy'_


End file.
